Suzuki Airi
Suzuki Airi (鈴木 愛理), born April 12, 1994 is a Japanese pop singer signed to Hello! Project. She is currently a member of as well as being a member of the Hello! Project Kids. She joined Hello! Project Kids in 2002 through the audition and was later put into°C-ute in 2005. As well as being in both °C-ute and Hello! Project Kids, as of 2007 Suzuki has been a member of the Hello! Project trio Buono!. Biography thumb|210px|Suzuki Airi, May 2011 2002 In 2002, Suzuki Airi attended the Hello! Project auditions to find singers to form the new Hello! Project Kids. Along with 14 other girls Suzuki passed the audition after she performed Kimochi wa Tsutawaru by BoA. She made her first appearance in the entertainment industry as a member of 4Kids, a temporary group that appeared in Mini Moni's movie Mini Moni ja Movie: Okashi na Daibōken!. The movie premiered later in 2003, by which time Suzuki Airi had been placed into another temporary group. Along with Tanaka Reina from Morning Musume and Natsuyaki Miyabi, another Hello! Project Kid (now a member of Berryz Koubou), Suzuki Airi formed the group Aa!. The group released one single later in 2003 and no more due to complaints that all three girls were too young to understand the feelings they were singing about. At the time Suzuki Airi was only 9 years, 6 months and 17 days of age, this made her the youngest lead singer on any Hello! Project single. 2003 - 2004 Suzuki Airi continued her work within the Hello! Project Kids, namely performing alongside Morning Musume at concerts as backing dancers. In late 2004 Suzuki took part in her first Hello! Project shuffle unit, H.P. All Stars, taking part alongside all the members of Hello! Project at the time. The shuffle unit released one single and became inactive by January 2005. 2005 In 2005 Suzuki Airi was assigned as a member of Hello! Project group °C-ute alongside seven other Hello! Project Kids members. These seven members had been passed over when it came to the forming of Berryz Koubou, which had originally been formed to teach the Hello! Project Kids about being in a group by rotating the line-up amongst the Kids. Originally °C-ute was releasing on an indie label but in 2007 they made their major debut. 2006 °C-ute released four indie singles in this year as a preparation for the major debut in 2007. They also released their first album, "Cutie Queen Vol. 1". 2007 On February 21, 2007 °C-ute released their debut single, "Sakura Chirari". On the first day in the charts it ranked third on the Oricon charts, a feat not even accomplished by Hello! Project's mother group Morning Musume (who had ranked 6th on their debut single). With their debut single, they became the youngest group (with the average age of 13) to rank in the top 10. They released three singles in this year with Suzuki being the lead vocalist and center focus for all three releases. °C-ute also released their first mini-album. "2 Mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~". On December 30, 2007, °C-ute was chosen for the Best New Artist Award with Japan Record Award. Also, it was announced on July 21, 2007 that Suzuki will participate in a new unit named Buono! with Tsugunaga Momoko and Natsuyaki Miyabi from Berryz Koubou. Suzuki Airi joined the Gatas Brillhantes futsal team on 23 April, 2007 from Mix Gatas. 2008 Suzuki continued her duties in both °C-ute and Buono!, releasing four singles and a third studio album with °C-ute and four singles and Buono!'s first studio album. 2009 °C-ute released their fourth studio album, "4 Akogare My Star", on January 28th and their 8th major single was released on April 15th, titled "Bye Bye Bye!". Buono! released their 6th single, "Co-no-Mi-chi" on January 21st and their second studio album on February 11, titled "Buono! 2". Suzuki Airi, along with four other members of °C-ute and Berryz Koubou left the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. The members left of their own violition due to feeling that they could not perform as high level players due to their level of ability. 2010 At the end of October, 2010, Airi Suzuki appeared on the cover of the December issue of UP to boy magazine together with Mayu Watanabe from AKB48. That was the first gravure collaboration between AKB48 and Hello! Project. Profile *'Name:' Suzuki Airi(鈴木愛理) *'Nicknames:' Airiin, MC Kappa, MC Osuzu *'Birthdate:' April 12, 1994 *'Bloodtype:' B *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Height:' 161cm *'Current Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-present) **°C-ute (2005-present) **Buono! (2007-present) **Aa! (2003-present) *'Past Groups:' **4Kids (2003) *'Shuffle Units:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) Hello! Project Daihyakka Details (2004) *'Hobbies:' Purikura, singing, dancing *'Special Skill:' Y-shape balance, singing *'Strong Point:' I get along with everyone! *'Weak Point:' Once I start talking, I can't stop! *'Habit:' Touching my bangs *'Favorite Color:' White, light blue, pink, black *'Favorite Flower:' Lily, hibiscus *'Disliked Thing/Thing to do:' I can't touch bugs! *'Scared of:' Haunted houses, lightning *'Favorite Movie:' Ghibli series, "Harry Potter," "Lilo & Stitch" *'Favorite Book:' "Magic Tree House," "Atashinchi," "Zerori" *'Favorite Word:' "Arigatou" (thank you) *'Favorite Season:' Spring (birthday), fall (not that many bugs) *'Favorite Food:' Chinjao roast, tacos, green bell peppers, tomato spaghetti, monjayaki, sushi, natto *'Least Favorite Food:' Sweet carrots next to hamburger steaks, mini tomatoes, parsley, celery, cauliflower *'Favorite Song:' FIRST KISS *'Charm Point:' Ears Single Participated In C-ute * Massara Blue Jeans * Soku Dakishimete * Ooki na Ai de Motenashite * Wakkyanai (Z) * Koero! Rakuten Eagles * Sakura Chirari * Meguru Koi no Kisetsu * Tokaikko Junjou * LALALA Shiawase no Uta * Namida no Iro * Edo no Temari Uta II * FOREVER LOVE * Bye Bye Bye! * Shochuu Omimai Moshiagemasu * EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! * SHOCK! * Campus Life ~Umaretekite Yokatta~ * Dance de Bakoon! * Aitai Lonely Christmas * Kiss me Aishiteru * Momoiro Sparkling * Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko Buono! * Honto no Jibun * Ren'ai Rider * Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! * Gachinko de Ikou! * Rottara Rottara * Co-no-Mi-chi * MY BOY * Take It Easy! * Bravo☆Bravo * Our Songs * Zassou no Uta * Natsu Dakara * Deep Mind Aa! * First Kiss Solo Events 1st Event (2008.06.??) *25 ~Vingt-Cinq~ (25～ヴァンサンク～) by Abe Natsumi *Suki ni Naccha Ikenai Hito by Aa! 2nd Event (2008.09.??) *Namida no Iro (涙の色) by °C-ute *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba (告白の噴水広場) by Berryz Koubou 3rd Event (2009.04.??) *Datte Ikitekanakucha (だって 生きてかなくちゃ) by Abe Natsumi *Garakuta no Yume (ガラクタノユメ) by Buono! *Big dreams by °C-ute 4th Event (2009.11.16) *EVERYDAY Zekkouchou! ( ＥＶＥＲＹＤＡＹ絶好調!) by °C-ute *Hoshi no Hitsuji Tachi (星の羊たち) by Buono! *Bishoujo Shinri (美少女心理) by °C-ute *Yume Kara Samete (夢から醒めて) by Takahashi Ai *Tsuugaku Vector (通学ベクトル) by Suzuki Airi *Yume Kara Samete by Takahashi Ai 5th Event (2010.4.??) *Kataomoi by Buono *OVER THE RAINBOW by Buono! *Ai no Bakayarou by: Goto Maki *Ihoujin by Kubota Saki Photobooks *2007.05.19 Airi ( 愛理 ) *2007.12.05 CLEAR *2008.06.20 6gatsu no Kajitsu ( 6月の果実; Fruit of June ) *2009.06.25 Aoiro ( 蒼色; Blue Color ) *2010.07.20 Toukobi ( 登校日; School Day ) *2011.05.23 Meguru Haru *2011.06.23 OASIS DVDs Works Tv Drama *2008 ヒットメーカー 阿久悠物語 (Hitmaker Aku Yuu Monogatari) Movies *2011.04.06 Ketai Kanajo (携帯彼女) *2011.06.22 Vampire Stories (吸血鬼の物語) *2011.11.03 Oosama Game (王様ゲーム) *2011 Gomennasai (ごめんなさい) Trivia * Both Suzuki's parents were professional golfers, although her mother had already retired before Suzuki was born. * In Episode 36 of Gintama, 3 members of °C-ute — Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai and Suzuki Airi — appear at 14:40 when they start to do the same movements that the dojo does ( "Dream Catcher" ). * Suzuki is the youngest ever member of Hello! Project to lead on a single * Suzuki's number when she was a part of Gatas Brillhantes was 24 * She was born April 12, 1994 in Gifu but raised in Chiba, Japan * She has listed Takahashi Ai and Tanaka Reina as the Hello! Project members she respects the most *Has a younger brother *She shares the same birthday as Yoshizawa Hitomi: April 12th *Her favourite character is the Kappa. Her favourite manga is "How to Breed Kappas"(カッパの飼い方; Kappa no Kaikata) *Has six dogs *Is good friends with Sugaya Risako From Berryz Koubou *Is close friends with Natsuyaki Miyabi and Yajima Maimi *She dislikes that she has a slight overbite *Was friends with Umeda Erika before singing together *Is the 2nd member of C-ute to have a listing on Itunes *She shares her last name with Suzuki Kanon From Morning Musume *She shares last names with Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon, AKB48 members Suzuki Mariya, Suzuki Shihori and Suzuki Rika, former AKB48 research student Suzuki Nae, solo artists Suzuki Ami, Suzuki Shunsuke, Suzuki Yuki and Suzuki Kasumi but they are not related *Michishige Sayumi said that if she could be another Hello! Project member, that she would be Airi because she wants to have "That good feeling, singing a song with charm, just like her!" External Link * Official Facebook profile * Official Hello! Project profile (°C-ute) * Official Hello! Project profile (Buono!) Category:C-ute Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Buono! Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:1994 births Category:2002 additions Category:Members from Chiba Category:Aa! Category:4KIDS Category:H.P. All Stars